One Week
by number03
Summary: Is how long it took for me to realize why he was avoiding me.


**WARNING: Boy love. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

**One Week**

* * *

It's been one whole week. Not a glance, stare, or even a simple peek. Who knew I could get into this kind of trouble? Well, I didn't. Which is probably why I am, 'In this kind of trouble'.

It all started on a Saturday.

I was sitting on the apartment couch, staring blankly at a black TV screen. I don't understand why we have even have one, I mean, it's not like we watch it, or anything. It's just there. And it looks as empty as my mind was.

Then the door was swung open, and somebody waltzes right on in carrying a giant, old, dusty vase. I couldn't really comprehend what was happening, until Ven's voice came out from behind the damned thing and said, "Could you help me set this on the table?"

I did as he asked, because there was nothing better to do, and sat the ugly thing on the table. This successfully revealed the face of my room mate, who looked like he was about to burst into tears any second.

Let me make the note now; Ven tears are, very bad.

The apartment was then filled with a deafening silence as Ven stared at the ugly vase, and I stared at him, wearily, waiting for an explanation. Ven sniffed in some air, making the water in his eyes fall back a bit, before a sad frown spread over his face.

"My grandma died."

"And?"

"She left me her favorite vase."

That cleared the matter up. Considering I was never good with consoling, and all that jazz, I walked back to the other side of the table and flopped down on the couch. I looked at the TV, before deciding it was useless, and staring at it won't make anything good magically come on. So I turned my gaze back to Ven, who still hasn't shed any tears yet.

What a strong lad, no?

No. Because only a second later he dropped to the floor and started bawling his eyes out. For some reason I hadn't been expecting these actions, so I jumped up off the couch and found myself walking over to the crying form curled up on the floor. I just stood their for a moment, not completely sure what I was supposed to do, before slowly sitting down on my knees next to him. His hands were covering his face- because he didn't want me to see him crying- and the top of his head was resting against the edge of the table, probably leaving a mark there. My hand reached up, but stopped midway, contemplating on two things.

1) Would physical contact only make his condition worse? And 2) If I did touch him, would that make everything awkward?

These were both very good things to consider in these situations, but I decided to ignore them, because my best friend was having an emotional breakdown. Plus, I'm scared that if I'm not nice to him, he'll actually keep the ugly vase. That wouldn't be good, because it's a real eye sore.

So I awkwardly pat him on the back. Not in the, "Dude! We just won the big game!" kind of way, in the "I'm sorry your Grandma died…" kind of way. This action, of course, didn't make him stop crying. Instead, he practically collapsed onto my lap, which scared the living shit out of me.

That was where everything went, horribly, wrong.

Collapsing into someone's lap, unannounced, is a very surprising thing. Sure, it scares the living shit out of the person, but being scared means you flinch. If you're scared really bad, then you practically leap in the air. Well, considering I'm not a sissy, my right arm flew into the air from the sudden contact, and slapped the table with a loud, "**Bam!**"

That hurt like goddamn hell.

Of course, since that was where everything went, horribly, wrong, something worse happened (Even though, in my book, it was amazingly convenient). That smack had made the table wobble, and since both of us sucked at math, we had placed the ugly, horrible, disgusting vase at a bad angle for a wobbly table. So, the smack, which caused the table to wobble, which caused the vase to tilt, is the reason there's vase remains scattered across the living room carpet.

Remember, we're not in a house, we're in an apartment. So, the living room, is smaller than a regular one (Although, this really has nothing to do with the story, so, we continue!).

At this point, Ven had stopped shaking and sniffling on my lap, and my hand was still a few millimeters away from the table. I, of course, was ready to break into dramatically, happyful song, but Ven was probably mad as goddamn hell.

I was wrong about that.

He slowly sat back up, his eyes showing no emotion at all (Which freaked the crap out of me). His head swiveled around, facing the remains of the disgusting, atrocious, and hideous thing his Grandma called an "I'm dead!" present. Then he turned back around.

That was when I realized he was as mad as goddamn _fucking _hell.

His eyes were narrowed into a furious glare, his mouth turned downward in a disapproving frown. Now, I'm going to make the note, that Ven is a very emotional guy. He's either uber super happy, angry beyond all belief, or sadder than the generation of people from when Elvis died (Sorry to any fans of his). He wasn't angry beyond all belief, because it was much worse than that. He looked ready to kill me, although I don't think Ven could accomplish this goal.

"_You,_" He growled out, pointing a slim finger in my direction, "_Broke. My. Grandma's. Vase._"

"On accident," I finished for him, lowering my now injured hand into my lap, like a good little boy.

"**You still broke it!**" He shouted, standing upright, with his arms above his head in anger. I would say I was terrified, but he looked like a child throwing a tantrum. I almost giggled like a cheerleader would, but I had more self control than that.

"What can I say? It was an ugly vase," I confessed standing up and crossing my arms. That was a bad idea, because he got even more angry.

"**She's **dead, _how can you even __**say **__that?_" He asked, using different emphasis on each word. Ven isn't a very intimidating person, so I wasn't very scared at the moment. Which means it didn't stop me from saying what I did next.

"Well, it's not like she can here me."

That really set him off.

Throwing his whole body weight forward, he succeeded in tackling me to the floor. I laid there in shock for about a second, before I realized he was trying to strangle me. Reaching around him, losing oxygen with each movement I made, I grabbed the back of his shirt firmly. I then struck him in the side with my knee, and pulled his shirt in the direction my knee was pushing him, accomplishing my goal of throwing him off balance and into the floor.

It was then that I realized, he probably weighed around 120 pounds, and he was tiny.

We stayed like that for a good two minutes, laying side by side on the living room floor, with ugly shattered vase remains surrounding our feet. I didn't want to look at him, because I was afraid I'd jinx myself, and then he'd still be furious. Of course, this had the opposite affect, because when we hit the two minute mark, he stood up faster than either of us could say, "Vamoose!" which means go away quickly.

And vamoose is exactly what he did, leaving me and the shattered remains of an, "I'm dead!" present, and a TV that doesn't have anything good on.

So, because I was an idiot, I followed his stomping trail into the kitchen, which was, too small to actually be classified as an actual kitchen. The reminder that we live in a two bedroom apartment comes up now.

He's digging in the freezer, which was also tiny, probably looking for the dessert that we all know and love. Ice cream. Completely ignoring my existence, he brought out the whole tub of chocolate ice cream, and continued his stomping trail to the stairway, which I followed him to. He stopped at the first step, almost causing me to run into him, but luckily I'm not that much of an idiot. That would make him even more angry.

He then turned his head to the side, glare still in place, and stated something that was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm angry!"

That was one week ago, on a Saturday, and it was also the last time he's looked at me since the incident I like to call, "The vase death incident."

**Xxx-0-0-0-xxX**

Today is a Monday. Which means I have school. And that also means, since it's our new little routine, Ven get's dressed, and eats breakfast earlier and scadattles it out of here faster than I do, just so he doesn't have to look at me.

The first day he tried this out it pissed me off to no ends, but I gradually got used to it.

So, knowing the apartment was completely empty, I rolled my ass to the edge of the bed and shamelessly fell to the floor. I know what some of you are thinking! What an idiot, who the hell purposefully, falls onto the floor? I do. Because it upsets our downstairs neighbors, _WHO I HATE_.

So, after that, because Ven's nowhere in the household to scold me for it, I hop loudly to the bathroom. Yes, I said hop, because it's worse than stomping. Hopping puts all your weight into it, while stomping is just your leg muscles. So It's loud, and hilariously funny. It's then that I thank the lord, if he's real, that Ven isn't in the apartment because he'd look at me and say, "You look like an idiot!"

That is probably because I'm not wearing actual pants.

So, after taking a shower and singing badly and loudly, I put on the school's uniform, and walk out the door. Hopping, stomping, and singing outrageously the entire time.

It might be helpful to say this now, but; The neighbors hate me.

The walk to school was boring, because I was no longer in the apartment complex and couldn't annoy the other residents. So it was completely normal until I got to school.

Now, our school isn't an ordinary school. It's filled with weirdoes, crackpots, and messed up kids. Although, that's just my opinion. I fit in perfectly though, so I shouldn't be talking.

I still had a good five minutes before the first bell rings, so I simply put my bag up and walked to my first class. Art class, is and always will be, completely awesome. We've been working on photography, which is my passion. It's probably the only thing in school I'm actually good at. That and other things that have to do with art, because I'm better at this than actually thinking about stuff.

So I sit down at my easel, every student has their own, and wait for the bell. There are only a few other kids in the room, mostly nerds with glasses and pocket protectors, so when my friend slash cousin sits down next to me, it scares the shit out of me.

"God, Namine, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I feigned shock, which my blonde cousin giggles at.

"Stop the act, I've seen it a million times," She exaggerates, taking out her own personal camera. It's the old kind, that spits out the picture right after you take it. I have no idea what they're called though, "So, how are things working out?"

"Fine. I'm board out of my mind, but what else is there to do in-"

"No, I meant with the Ven thing," She cleared up, staring at me sternly. Namine always had a way with getting straight to the point, no avoiding things, or getting around them. As blunt as ever, I see.

"Still nothin'," I said, resting my elbow on the easel, and propping my chin up. Because, that's really what was working out with him. He hasn't spoken or looked at me in a whole week, not including Sunday, which was yesterday.

She sighed, "You tried anything?"

"Nope."

"Nothing?" She asked, as if it were impossible to think I haven't tried to resolve the problem. I tend to stay away from verbal arguments, even though I'm good at them. They take too long, and are usually boring. Completely a waste of my time.

"Yes, nothing. That was what 'nope' meant!" I exclaimed, trying to make her see my point. It worked, because I got a scolding for yelling at my cousin, _by my cousin._

"Are you going to try anything?" She asked, and with each second that ticks on by, the more she annoys me.

"No, why? There's nothing to do," I explained, staring at the white paper in front of me. I got a sudden inspiration to draw an ugly vase being smashed to the ground, so I reached for my bag to take out a pencil. Unfortunately, Namine was a bit faster, and stole my bag then sat on it.

"Oh, great. I have to burn that now," I commented, making her scowl at me.

"Do something! How can you stand having him completely ignore you?" She asked, a single perfect brow raising up in a skeptic look. If I had my pencil, I would have drawn her like that, because it just seemed so natural. Unfortunately, it was being sat on at that exact moment.

"I don't know. I just do, I guess?" I said, a bit unsure. Now that a think about it, I don't really like it. Being ignored by your best friend slash room mate. In fact, it's been annoying me beyond all belief that I've been being ignored. Stubbornly too.

"You guess?" She asked back, crossing her arms and frowning at my incompetence. I sighed.

"Okay, I don't like it," I admitted, swiveling in my chair to face the easel again. Great. Now I feel horrible about breaking the stupid, ugly, disgusting, hideous, atrocious, and amazingly annoying "I'm dead!" present. Stupid Namine, ruining my happy vibe.

"Then do something! Get his attention! Smack him into a wall if you have to!" She exclaimed, successfully gaining the attention of all the geeks in the classroom right when the first bell rang. This made me turn and glare at her.

"Smack him into a wall?"

"It'd get his attention."

It was then that I made the assumption that Namine was secretly a violent person. Of course, I'd never say that to her face, she'd probably smack me into a wall, then.

Walking the, long and boring, rout home from school, I formulated the most unique and amazingly stupid plan to get Ven to look at me.

And I just sounded like a boy who's girlfriend is ignoring him. Great, now my ego's hurt. I blame the stupid vase!

Arriving at the apartment, and hopping and stomping loudly upstairs, I work out, in my head, how my plan is going to work.

**Xxx-0-0-0-xxX**

Sitting criss crossed on the couch, in my boxers, I stared at the entrance into the apartment for any signs of movement. The room was dark, except for the convenient light blazing from the, finally, turned on TV. It cast enough glowing light onto me, that you could see all the important details. Like, for instance, the bowl of Kentucky Fried Chicken sitting next to me, and burning my outer thigh. Or the, rather large, action figure of Aqua man, laying strangely on the table in front of me. Also, hearing the Japanese words coming from the Samurai moving I just smashed into the VCR that we own, might grab his attention as well.

Yep. This is the kind of thing you can't help, but look at. And, I swear to God, Ven was going to look at it. Because I don't strip down to my undergarments for just anybody.

Okay, that sounded weird, but still!

Five minutes until he usually arrives, and the quiet ringing of the phone catches my attention. I reach across the chicken, which is starting to actually look delectable, and pick the phone up from the receiver and answer, "Hello?"

And the voice, and conversation I have, completely throws me off guard.

_That little bitch!_

After hanging up the phone, and realizing the _actual _reason I was being ignored by my room mate, I cross my arms over my bare chest and think.

_Now what?_

Of course, my thought process came to an abrupt halt, when the door swung open and a tired looking Ven walked into the room. Carrying his bag with him, he started up the first three stairs of the stairway before he stopped in his tracks. Slowly, he backtracked down, all the way to the door, before he slowly turned his head in my direction.

And completely dropped his bag.

"Uh…" He choked out, probably freaked out by the sight of me, in my underwear, with a box of chicken next to me, Aqua Man resting on the table, and sword clashing coming from the TV.

Yep, I'd stutter too.

"Hey, Ven, you'll never guess who just called," I sang to him in the sweetest voice I could muster, getting to my feet.

I was so giddy, because he finally looked at me, but angry, because of who just called.

"U-uh, um," He spluttered out, as I marched gracefully past the table to stand in front of him, "Who, exactly?"

Smirking to myself at his flushed expression, that was a lot cuter than it was one week and two days ago, I grabbed both of his clothed shoulders and pushed him back into the door.

His breath hitched slightly, caught between surprise and embarrassment, as he realized who exactly had just called, and _what _that person had told me. Bringing me face as close to his as possible, without actually touching, and smashing my bare chest onto his, making him almost become one with the door, I whispered, making him shiver with each word, "Your dead Grandma called."

He took a shaky breath, and let out a small laugh, "And… W-what did she say?"

Running my hands agonizingly slow down his arms, I grabbed his hands, pulling them so they were wrapped behind my waist. He clipped them together, unsure of what my motives were, but pulled us closer nonetheless. I smirked, pressing my forehead to his, which was burning.

"She wants her vase back."

**Xxx-0-0-0-One Week Later-0-0-0-xxX**

It was finally Saturday, the best day of the week. Sighing, I flopped down on the couch, turning to the TV, which was actually turned on. A samurai movie, with subtitles, was playing boringly on the blaring screen. I thought about actually doing something, but quickly got rid of the thought when my, new, favorite blonde walked through the door. I quickly got up off the couch, practically glomping the poor boy, but I had more control than that.

"So," I started, planting a small kiss on his already red cheek, "What'd your Granny say about the broken vase?"

He stuttered a bit, because he still wasn't completely used to the sudden affection yet, before smiling apologetically, "She…S-she said we could keep it."

"What?" I asked raising a brow, hoping to GOD he was joking. I looked over his shoulder, and my arm that was wrapped around it, to see the ugly, disgusting, hideous, atrocious, amazingly bad painted, and now glued back together, fake, "I'm dead!" present.

Laying my head on Ven's shoulder, I groaned, to which he chuckled at, "Don't worry Vani, if you break it again, I won't ignore you this time."

I sighed, looking back up at him with a smile. He was smiling back, shyly of course, because this was still Ven. And, because this was still Ven, I kissed him. Which then led me to one thought.

How'd it take a whole week and an ugly vase for me to realize I loved him?

* * *

**EXPLANATION: To gain Vanitas's attention, Ven made a plan to fake his Grandma's death (FAKE IT!). When Vanitas broke the vase, Ven was't really mad. He didn't like his Grandma's vase either. The person on the phone when Vani answered was his Granny, asking for her vase back. When Vanitas realized what Ven's plan was, he made his own. There, now you're not so confused.**

**Sorry it got suckish towards the end, but I hope it's still okay though! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
